Eyes Open
by Shy-Hime
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes Open

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: "Ready or not, I'm coming. Watch out, I'm coming. Don't show yourself. Constantly I'm shouting your name. Constantly I'm searching your face. Cornerstone, cornerstone, everybody needs to be hidden." HPTN

WARNINGS: SLASH! FEM!SLASH RON AND GINNY BASHING! GOOD!VOLDEMORT/TOM RIDDLE POWERFUL!HARRY SMART!HARRY SLYTHERIN!HARRY EVIL!DUMBLEDORE

Pairings: HarryTheodore HermionePansy DracoBlaise SiriusRemus LuciusNarcissa TomLunaSeverus NevilleNathanial VincentGregory SeamusDean

----

"_Cornerstone,_

_Cornerstone,_

_Everybody needs to be hidden."_

A cloaked figure slipped past the barriar to platform 9 and ¾. It glided past all families and boarded the train, leaving confused people in its wake. The figure walked the length of the train and entered the one on the left side in front. No one liked to sit up at the front of the train. The figure slipped a wand into its hand from their arm holster and with a few flicks the compartment had wards, and notice-me-not charms.

Once everything was set the person sat and let their hood fall. It revealed a regal looking male. His skin was a creamy milk color and seemed to glow, while his hair was the complete opposite, being a dark black. His hair reached the middle of his shoulder blades and was threaded in a loose braid. His eyes were like liquid emeralds and the pupils were slit like a cats. Over his right brow was a lightning bolt shaped scar.

He yawned and thus showed the glinting fangs and the silver tongue piercing. His gaze opened to a half-hooded state and he brushed some of his bangs behind his ear, showing the one silver loop and the three green studs. A pale hand reached out of the heavy cloak and unclasped the silver snake clasp. The cloak fell away and became absorbed into the clasp. The clasp was then attached to a simple chain looped around his neck.

Now that the cloak was gone it allowed any who, if they could, see his body and clothing. His body was lithe and slim, holding a slightly feminine feel, but also masculine. He was short, barely reaching 5'8". He was wearing a green shorts sleeved shirt that had a hood and fit his torso nicely. Low on his hips were baggy, black cargo pants that dragged on the floor slightly, making the ends frayed and dirty. Attached to the belt loops were silver chains. On his feet were dark green, almost black, colored skater shoes that had silver laces.

"_Cornerstone,_

_Cornerstone,_

_Everbody needs to be hidden."_

Draco bit his lip as he boarded the train he looked at his hand and reread the note. _**'You will find me in the front of the train on the opposite side of which you write in plain sight.'**_ He bit his lip again and he gave a start when a hand pressed firmly against his lower back and guided him to the front of the train. He didn't need to look to know who it was. "Blaise, I'm not to sure of this. What if its a trap?"

"Calm down, Dray. Everything will turn out fine," Blaise answered in a soothing tone. The group of Slytherins calmed down at the reassurence of Blaise and continued their way to the front of the train. They reached their destination and turned to Draco and Blaise for instructions. Blaise looked at the note, "The left." They turned to the left and stared blankly at the bare wall.

Draco frowned, "What the hell?"

"Plain sight, Dray."

"Oh." When no one made a move to knock on the wall, Theodore snorted and stalked up to the wall and knocked. A soft enter was heard and the wall melted away to reveal the comparment. Theodore raised an eyebrow but shrugged at the others and opened the door, sealing their fate.

"_Once again I'm coaching,_

_Because we're playing our game."_

He did not look at the group who he had allowed entrance. He spoke in a soft whispy voice that would be unrecgonized, "Hello, my Slytherins."

Theodore was the one to reply, "Hello. What is it that you want from us?"

He spoke again, " 'Hitsuzen' A naturally foreordained event. A state in which other outcomes are impossible. A result which can only be obtained by a single casuality, and other casualities would nesscessarily create different results." (1)

"What does that have to do with us?" Theodore asked. He was the speaker of the group when it came to getting answers, so the Slytherins let him do all the talking.

"I have asked myself that question many times, and I have always been given lies and half-truths. While, yes, hitsuzen does exsist it does not control everything. Humans have surprised the gods and fates multiple times with their impredictablity. Albus Dumbledore has surprised fate and has angered them. He destroyed the life of many people and the fates will not let this go unpunished." He slowly turned around and revealed his face to his guests, and allowed his voice to return to its normal soft baritone. "I will be his exicutioner."

Theodore stared at him in shock, "POTTER!?"

"_Once again I'm waiting at the wall,_

_Once again I'm close to the goal,_

_And I hear your breathing,_

_And I smell your fear."_

Harry smirked, "Yes that is my last name, don't spoil it."

Draco sputtered, "What the hell?"

Harry raised his eyebrow, "What the hell, indeed."

Blaise raised an eyebrow in return, "Why exactly did you call us here, Potter?"

Harry's face melted into seriousness, "Call me Harry, and I called you here because I need your help."

Pansy looked at him, "Why do you need our help, Po-Harry?"

"You all know that Cedric died last year, right?" He recieved nods. "Well, despite what the Daily Prophet has been telling, T-Voldemort has come back, but because of Dumbledore, he did not remember me."

"What do you mean remember you?" Vincent asked, curious and slightly confused. Contrary to popular belief, Vincent and Gregory were by no means stupid, they were actually smart and the picture perfect pureblood, they just had to act.

Harry took a deep breath, "Let's start at the beginning. The night of October 31, 1981. My parents were awake and trying to get me to fall back asleep, but I knew I couldn't, something was going to happen. Babies are more aware then most adults. Something evil was wishing to harm my family. My father had fought for all that was worth, but in the end was struck down by a cutting curse. The attacker traveled up the stairs and into the nursrey room, where my mom and me were. My mom did her best to protect me, but it was useless. She too was struck down.

"A sudden crash from the window sent glass flying, and Voldemort, or Tom Marvolo Riddle, landed in front of me. He took one look at my mother and went into a bloodlust. He fought with all his might but when the attacker sent the killing curse at me, he jumped in its way, shielding me. His last words before taking spirit form, were 'I will protect you.' Then the attacker used the blackest of blackest magic and gave me this scar. The attacker was Albus Dumbledore."

"_I can't wait any longer,_

_Because I know what you're longing for."_

The group of Slytherins looked at Harry in shock. Gregory was the one to break the silence, "How does this tie to the fact of Vold-Tom didn't remember you?"

Harry's eyes glowed with hatred. "He captured my godfather and used black magic to block all memories of me, and alter all positive emotions felt for me to become the opposite. The curse traveled through the dark mark and infected all who had it, which included Tom, the creator."

"_Cornerstone,_

_Cornerstone,_

_Everybody needs to be hidden."_

"The only reason why I remember now, is because I came into my inheritance last night. Chances are that everyone who was infected from my godfather has more than likely retained all their emotions and memories. They will be looking for blood, and I will be there right next to them."

"That doesn't explain why you need our help," Theodore stated.

Harry's eyes became half-lidded, "That is trued, but it was vital information that you need to succeed in what I ask of you."

"Well, spit it out! Want do you want from us?" Draco snarled.

Harry leveled him with a stare, "I want you to be my spies and friends."

"Spies?" Pansy shrieked.

"FRIENDS?" Theodore exclaimed, eyes wide. Harry only nodded in response. The Slytherins turned to Draco and Blaise.

Draco cleared his throat, "We will help you. However, I have one question."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

"_Cornerstone,_

_Cornerstone,_

_Everybody needs to be hidden."_

"Who are your true friends?"

"_One."_

Harry crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed into slits. "Ronald and Ginerva are definately not even close!" he hissed, fangs glinting eeirely.

"_Two."_

At that moment a knock sounded. Harry snarled an "enter" out and six people entered.

"_Three."_

Hermione Granger entered first. Her normally bushy and frizzy hair was know cascading down her back in loose ringlets and the normally darker brown shade lightened considerably. Her eyes were a creamy chocolate color and the pupils were slits. Her skin had darkened to a nice tan and she had slimmed out. She had grown a couple inches, hitting 5' 9".

She was wearing a black pleated skirt that ended mid-thigh and had dark brown, knee length leggings. Her shirt was a simple dark brown baby tee that had an apple on it, and as she stepped in further it revealed 'poison' in scary looking writing. Under it was a black elbow length sleeved shirt. A simple chain with a jaguar charm hanging on it looped around her neck. Black skater shoes with brown laces completed the look.

"_Four."_

Luna Lovegood swept in next. Her pale blonde hair was slightly longer, and was held up in a ponytail. Her sky blue eyes were still faraway, but there were no pupils in sight. Her skin was pale and she slimmed out considerably. She looked kinda like a pixie with her height of 5'6".

She was wearing a tight, white jacket that was zipped up half way and revealed the powder blue camisole underneath. Her feet were covered in white Uggs, and black skinny jeans were tucked in the boots. A chain with a raven pendent dangling from it hung around her neck. The normal radish earrings were hanging from her ears.

"_Five."_

Neville Longbottom followed Luna. His body had lost all its baby fat and left toned muscles in their wake. His cinnimon colored eyes sparkled, but the pupils had gron smaller and were now horizontil. His hair became shaggier and now reached to about his shoulders. He was now the proud height of 6'0".

He wore baggy red knee length shorts, a grey T-shirt, with a black long sleeved shirt underneath, on his feet were grey skater shoes with no show socks, and a red beanie was over his head. He also had two small, gold hoop earrings in his left ear. Around his neck was a silver chain with a lion pendant.

"_Six."_

Nathanial Moon had entered with Neville. He was a dark skinned male that was small, like Harry. He had hip length black hair that was pulled back into a horse tail. His eyes were a intersting shade of brown and red with ocean blue flecks. He was 5'8" and was lithe.

He was wearing white cargo pants that dragged along the ground slightly, causing the ends to be dirty and frayed slightly. Hanging from the belt loops and pockets were golden chains. His shirt was tight, dark blue and long sleeved, a tight black jacket on top of it. Also arounf his neck was a gold chain with the pendant of a wolf.

"_Seven."_

Seamus Finnigan glided in next. His hair was still as shaggy as ever and the same sandy color. His eyes were a warm light green that had hazel colored flecks int. The pupils were normal, but were thinner. He now reached the height of 6'0" and he had slimmed down slightly.

He wore black skinny jeans, silver chains hanging from belt loops and pockets and a silver chain hung around his neck with a racoon charm. He had red skater shoes, no show socks, and a red T-shirt. On the shirt was a chibi racoon, hiding a trashcan and in block letters underneath it read, 'what trashcan?'

"_Eight."_

Last to enter was Dean Thomas. He had dark skin like Nathanial but was a little lighter. He had laughing blue eyes that had flecks of red in them. His hair now brushed his shoulders and was as dark as ever, but now sported dark blue streaks. He reached 6'1" and had become more lithe.

He wore baggy, brown cargo pants, tucked into black combat boots. His shirt was a black T-shirt with a dark brown sleeveless jacket. The jacket was left unzipped, and around his neck was a black chocker and a gold chain with a fox charm.

"_Nine."_

Harry grinned at them, anger forgotten. "Slytherins, I would like you to meet my true friends."

Hermione introduced herself, "Hermione Potter." She gave a small bow before seating herself next to Harry.

"_Ten."_

Luna stared at them dreamily, "Luna Lovegood." She glided over to the other side of Harry and sat down.

"_Ready or not, I'm coming."_

Neville bowed, "Neville Longbottom, it's a pleasure to meet you." He sat on the other side of Hermione.

"_Ready or not, I'm coming."_

Nathanial copied Neville's movements, "Nathanial Moon, pleasure." He sat on Neville's lap, who secured his arms around the smaller man's waist.

"_Ready or not, I'm coming."_

Seamus grinned at them, "Seamus Finnigan, glad you could join us." He sat next to Luna and pulled her into his lap. Allowing a spot for his boyfriend.

"_Watch out, I'm coming."_

Dean smirked at them, "Dean Thomas." He slid into the space next to Seamus. Draco shrugged at the Slytherins.

"_Don't show yourself."_

Draco bowed, "Draco Malfoy." He sat across from Dean.

Blaise bowed also, "Blaise Zabini." He slid next to Draco nad slipped an arm around Draco's shoulders. He was seated across from Seamus and Luna.

"_Constantly I'm shouting your name,_

_Constantly I'm searching your face."_

Theodore bowed next, "Theodore Nott." He sat next to Blaise and across from Harry.

Pansy gave a small curtsy, "Pansy Parkinson." She sat next to Theodore and across from Hermione.

"_When I finally got you,_

_We'll be playing 'truth or dare'."_

Vincent bowed, "Vincent Crabbe." He sat next to Pansy and pulled her into his lap to allow room for his boyfried.

Gregory bowed, "Gergory Goyle." He took the space provided.

"_Cornerstone, _

_Cornerstone,_

_Everybody needs to be hidden."_

Harry smirked, "Harry Potter, now let's plan."

"_Cornerstone,_

_Cornerstone,_

_Everybody needs to be hidden."_

----

Shy-Hime: An idea that floated through my head and will build upon. Review please.

(1): This is taken word for word from xxxHolic, I take no credit for it.

Also the italics is a song called Augen Auf! By Oomph! I used the english words and the song will continue into the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes Open

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: "Ready or not, I'm coming. Watch out, I'm coming. Don't show yourself. Constantly I'm shouting your name. Constantly I'm searching your face. Cornerstone, cornerstone, everybody needs to be hidden." HPTN

WARNINGS: SLASH! FEM!SLASH RON AND GINNY BASHING! GOOD!VOLDEMORT/TOM RIDDLE POWERFUL!HARRY SMART!HARRY SLYTHERIN!HARRY EVIL!DUMBLEDORE NICE!PETUNIA!DUDLEY

Pairings: HarryTheodore HermionePansy DracoBlaise SiriusRemus LuciusNarcissa TomLunaSeverus NevilleNathanial VincentGregory SeamusDean

----

"_One."_

Harry froze, foot on the stair, face screwed up, braced for the explosion. "BOY! COME HERE!" With a feeling of utter calmness and slight anger, Harry removed his foot slowly from the stair and turned to follow the Dursleys.

The scrupulously clean kitchen had an oddly unreal glitter after the darkness outside. Petunia was ushering Dudley into a chair; he was still very green and clammy looking. Vernon was standing in front of the draining board, glaring at Harry, who in response snarled at him.

"What have you done to my son?" he demanded in a menacing growl.

Harry's emerald colored eyes darkened to a murky green. "Nothing," the teen replied coldly, knowing perfectly well he wouldn't be believed.

"What did he do to you, Diddy?" Petunia asked in a quavering voice, which Harry knew was well disguised amusement. "Was it – was it you-know-what, darling? Did he use – his thing? (1)"

Slowly, tremulously, Dudley nodded. Harry sneezed quietly and softly (2). In as much of a calm voice as he could muster Harry replied. "No, I did not! I did nothing to him. It was-" he snapped sharply.

"_Two."_

At that precise moment a screech owl swooped in through the kitchen window. It narrowly missed Vernon's head as it soared past and dropped a large envelope, which Harry caught. It gracefully flew back out the window.

"OWLS!" Vernon bellowed, a well-worn vein pulsing angrily in his temple, slamming the kitchen window shut. "OWLS AGAIN! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE OWLS IN MY HOUSE!"

However, Harry was already opening the letter and reading its contents.

'**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We have received intelligence that you preformed the Patronus** **Charm at twenty-two minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.**

**The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.**

**As you have already received an official warning from a previous offence under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 A.M. on August 12****th****.**

**Hoping you are well,**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Mafalda Hophirk**

**IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE**

_**Ministry of Magic**_'

"_Three."_

Harry shifted his cloak slightly and checked his companions. Satisfied that they were all well hidden, he led his companions through the crowded pub. Once in front of the entrance to Diagon Ally he tapped the right bricks and entered. He swiftly stalked to Gringotts. He ignored the warning at the entrance and went straight to Griphook. In a low voice he whispered, "Hope your gold is bright like the sun. Griphook, I need your help with some stuff."

Griphook raised an eyebrow, "May your gold flow. What is it that you need?"

Harry cast a quick look at his companions before speaking, "I need an audience with the head goblin."

Griphook's other eyebrow rose, "Right away, sir. If you would please follow me." Harry made a hand motion to the other two and they quickly followed. The group entered a spacious room and the goblin at the desk peered down at them through glasses.

"What do I owe for the pleasure of your presence, Mr. Potter?" Ripperclaw, the head goblin questioned.

Harry slipped his hood down as he spoke, "I need to see my parents will, as well as the status on _all_ of my accounts."

"Very well, have a seat while I get everything in order." Ripperclaw snapped his fingers and two goblins appeared. "Lightstep, I want you to check all accounts of the Potter family. Slashfang, I want you to get the will of James Anthony Potter and Lily Margrett Evans." Lightstep came back first. He was carrying a thin stack of papers, which he handed to Ripperclaw before leaving. Slashfang came next with a piece of paper; this too was handed to Ripperclaw, before she to dispersed.

"Harry?" one of the cloaked people asked.

Harry lifted his head and turned to them, "What is it, Petunia?"

Petunia, the cloaked one who spoke, lowered her hood, "Would we be able to read my father's will?"

"Of course, we'll read it when I'm finished up here." Petunia nodded and the other cloaked figure lowered their hood, revealing Dudley.

"_Four."_

It turned out that Dumbledore had not been able to touch any of his accounts. The Potter, Evans, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Merlin vaults were safe and untouched. The will stated that if anything should happen to them that their son was either to go to Sirius Orin Black, Severus Joseph Snape, Remus John Lupin, Bellatrix Ann Lestrange nee Black, Narcissa Violet Malfoy nee Black, or Tom Marvolo Riddle. Other than that it just gave some people money and the rest to Harry.

Harry breathed through his nose and then asked, "I have one more request."

Ripperclaw peered down at Harry, "What would that be, Mr. Potter?"

"I would like to read the Riddle will."

Ripperclaw's eyes narrowed, "Under what authority?"

Petunia stepped forward, "By mine; Petunia Lynn Dursley nee Riddle."

"_Five."_

The rest of the summer was spent at Potter Manor. Harry taught Dudley, or Seth, as he was now named all he knew of magic. Seth was a quick learner and he was now at the level he was supposed to be, fifth year. Petunia released the binds on her magic and the glamours that cover her and Seth.

Petunia was now slim and curvy with long, golden waves for hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her skin was sun kissed and smooth. She reached the height of 5'8" and was staying that height. Seth was now all muscle instead of fat with spiky black hair and the same eyes as his mother. His skin was also sun kissed and he reached the proud height of 6'2".

"_Six."_

Harry sent letters to all he trusted and they were soon gathered at the Manor as well. Harry and Hermione found out they were siblings. Hermione changed her surname to Potter and the two grew closer than ever. Luna came into her full seer hood on her birthday. Seamus reached his magical maturity gaining the power of shadow walking. Dean gained the power over water and Neville gained plant manipulation. Nathanial, now a fifth year Ravenclaw, earned his metamorphous power. At the manor they all trained for the war that was about to come.

The week before they all had to go back to Hogwarts, the six other returned to their rightful homes. This leads us to the arrival of the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmead's Station.

"_Seven."_

The six Slytherins entered Hogwarts with an air of absolute serenity. Harry had explained that he would be arriving to the feast late and to just act like they normally did but keeping their ears and eyes open. Nobody noticed anything different. They entered the great hall in a group, sat as a group and listened as a group. Theodore's cold aquamarine eyes swept the great hall and he sneered silently at the lies floating around about Harry.

Draco leaned slightly and whispered so only they could hear, "Everyone else is here, but Harry."

The first years came in before anyone could reply.

"_Eight."_

"Like a star, like a star, like a star, like a star, like a star,(3)" Luna's soft, taunting voice whispered as she twirled around the black lake. Her powder blue skirt created spinning waves around her legs. Her arms were spread wide and her dark blue baby tee clung to her slim curves and her bare feet carried her light body. The full moon seemed to set a permanent spot light on her and the stars seemed to glitter on the sand beneath her.

She continued to twirl her way around the lake and finally stopped at where she began. She plopped down on the shore and allowed the water to lap at her toes, sending pleasurable shivers up her back. The seer's melodious voice continued to float around her and caress the surface of the liquid and the branches of swaying trees. Suddenly, the tranquility was shattered.

Everything seemed to be plunged into darkness. It swallowed everything and revealed nothing. Someone let loose a high pitched scream that seemed to linger after it was cut off. Something crimson colored and metallic smelling started to bleed from nowhere. It splattered and slithered everywhere, seeping into the eternal darkness. Then a guttural, grating voice echoed around the area, "_Harry Potter._"

"_Nine."_

"Ah, the air is crisp with the ripeness of falling summer and the sky is clear and bright, the sun shining merrily."

"Harry…"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Shut up."

"But, it's true! It's the perfect day to be-"

"Harrrry…."

"Shutting up now."

Hermione shook her head helplessly and slumped onto Neville's broad shoulder, "Neville, help me deal with his insaness! How did you guys put up with this stupidity?"

Neville burst into laughter, "Ha! Hermione, Harry's absolutely a genius when he's in one of his moods! Why do you think he always acted like this when tests were given out?"

Hermione fell out of her chair laughing loudly and border line hysterics. Seamus leaned in with Dean, "To be honest I think it runs in the family, why do you think Hermione's so smart? She's always insane!"

"I heard that you two!"

"Eep!"

"_Ten."_

Harry, for some odd reason, was overly happy when the first potions class came up. Hermione's eye now sported a permanent twitch and Neville was still shaking with silent laughter. Neville was not the least bit nervous, confident in his new abilities, and Harry was having a blast skipping down the halls humming. People he passed looked at him fearfully, but he either ignored it or didn't notice. However, most agreed that it was the former, because as he passed Ronald he flipped him off.

The group of three was soon joined by Seamus and Dean who joked around with Neville while Hermione scolded them and Harry twirled in front of them. Harry closed his eyes and entered the potion's classroom, still twirling and sat in the front. His eyes remained hidden behind his eyelids and the black rimmed glasses glinted in the flickering light.

Severus entered the room in a swirl of robes, and his features seemed less sharp, Harry's eyes finally opened. The people who noticed his eyes gasped in fear and horror. Harry's eyes were twinkling merrily. Harry hummed under his breath, even when Severus was conducting his lesson. Severus took no notice and commanded the class to make their potion.

"_Ready or not I'm coming,_

_Ready or not I'm coming,_

_Ready or not I'm coming."_

When they walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. Harry was reminded of a toad, this being the first time setting eyes on her. He still had not stopped humming.

The class was quiet, bar Harry, as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew yet how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be. "Well, good afternoon!" she exclaimed when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled "Good afternoon," in reply. Harry had not stopped humming.

"Tut, tut," she clucked her tongue. "_That _won't do, now will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her, except Harry. He had sung it back at her in the tune he was humming, she however did not notice.

"There now," she stated in an overly sugary voice. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

"_Watch out, I'm coming,_

_Don't show yourself,_

_Hide."_

Harry stopped suddenly and the students froze in the process of putting their wands away and taking their quills out. Professor Umbridge did not notice. She reached into her handbag and extracted her wand, which was unusually short, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**A Return to the Basic Principles**

The whole class had yet to return moving, and thus did not notice the words on the board. They were all staring at Harry. The fifth years relaxed when Harry started humming again. Dolores still did not notice. "Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" No one dared to respond. "The constant changing of teachers, many whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

"_Ready or not I'm coming,_

_Hide,_

_Ready or not I'm coming,_

_Hide."_

Harry once again paused in his humming and the class froze, barely registering that they were writing what had appeared on the board:

**Course aims:**

**Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.**

**Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.**

**Placing the use of defensive magic in context for practical use.**

Everyone gave a silent sigh of relief when Harry started humming again. When everyone had finished copying the words Dolores asked, "Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent and Harry's humming throughout the class.

Dolores once again did not notice Harry's quiet humming. "I think we'll try that again," she said. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"No, Pro-fes-sor Um-brid-ge~!" Harry's sing songed reply came after everyone said yes. Everyone tensed, _knowing_ the new teacher did not know how to deal with Harry in this particular mood.

Dolores 'hem-hem-ed', "Why not, Mr. Potter?"

Harry replied in the same sing song voice, "Be-cause! It. Was. Boring!"

"Boring, Mr. Potter?"

Seamus and Dean winced, "Wrong move."

"_Watch out, I'm coming,_

_Don't show yourself,_

_Don't,_

_Don't,_

_Don't."_

The class was scooting as far away from Harry as possible, without Dolores noticing. Hermione, who had been sitting next to Harry, abruptly raised her hand before Harry could answer. Dolores turned to her, "Do you have a question, dear?"

"Yes."

"About what, may I ask?"

"I've got a query about your class aims," Hermione stated blankly.

Dolores raised her eyebrows, "And your name is --?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read through them carefully," she stated in a voice oozing with fake sweetness.

"Well, I don't," Hermione sneered bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard. "_Using _defensive spells?" Dolores repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use_ a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Blaise ejaculated loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Miss --?"

Blaise snarled and stated coldly in a clearly baritone voice, "_Mr._ Zabini."

Dolores, smiling more widely, turned her back on him. Hermione and Harry immediately raised their hands. Dolores's pouchy eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione. "Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"_Surely_ the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"

"No, but--"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way--"

"_One."_

"What use is that?" Harry whispered in a frosty voice.

"_Hand_, Mr. Potter!"

Harry just raised an eyebrow at her, "And what do you want me to do with my _hand_?" Dolores's eyes widened slightly before narrowing. She opened her mouth to speak, but Harry was already speaking again, in a scarily calm voice, devoid of all happiness it had held earlier, "Do you want me to use my _hand_ to grasp my quill? Do you want me to use my _hand_ to flip the pages of my books? Or _maybe _you want me to use my _hand_ to tear you bloody throat out?"

Dolores stared at him, speechless. Everyone else just stared on impassively. The class, both Gryffindor and Slytherin, were loyal to Harry when he had announced that Dumbledore was evil, they would stay loyal till he died. Harry smiled at Dolores coldly before snatching his wand, slinging his bag over his shoulder, and stalking gracefully out of the classroom, the class following him.

"_Two."_

-----

Shy-Hime: Well, there's chapter two! Hope you all liked it! Some things are a bit confusing but will be explained in due time.

(1): Has anyone noticed how _wrong_ that sounds?

(2): Harry sneezes when he is covering up laughter.

(3): The song she is singing is 'She's Like a Star' by Taio Cruz.

The next chapter comes out depending on how many reviews I get and how much time and inspiration I get. Also, a lot of stuff in here is almost word for word from 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.' Review please!


End file.
